Secret Magic
by Auto-nin
Summary: This story is up for adoption, but there is also a Naruto/Transformer Armada story challenge inside!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "Demon Slaying... Idiot Ninja!?!"

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto and any anime, show, or such stuff used in this story. TTxTT

-Oie! This is a spin-off my other story Paranormal (short title). This is more of a secret keeping story than Paranormal with a new ability for Naruto I also gave the blond in my other story (Manekineko Madness) that I could just see Naruto using along with more magic action and confusion for humor and such. However, I am going to update the Madness story first before updating this story as people really like it. But, I also have a big project due soon and I got to work on, so updates will be iffy for the next two weeks.

)-----(

_Yōkai_._... Ayakashi... Oni....._

_Monsters in the eyes of humans. Yet, now seen as myth and fiction except with some exceptions that is, though the Bijuu aren't really demons.... Well, actually the demons aren't demons to begin with... But, I guess humans shall never know that!_

_.... How do I know this?...._

_Because I am a demon myself..._

"Sasuke-kun! Come on!" Uchiha Sasuke was really annoyed. Haruno Sakura just wouldn't give up! "Please go on a date with me!" The last loyal surviving Uchiha ran away from the pink hair girl that was one of his classmates from his academy class. Ironically, this year, everyone graduated from the class, even with a late "extra credit" pass with Uzumaki Naruto, the deadlast.

However, right now, Sasuke just wished his fangirls would grow up and stop chasing him. Heck, he was already into the woods, and Sakura had still not given up. 'Agh!

I'm tired of this!' Sasuke stopped and turned to Sakura. He glared at the pink hair female who stopped and looked at Sasuke with confusion.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Will you stop-" Sasuke stopped as Sakura and Sasuke suddenly felt weird. The birds flew out of the trees only for the sky to become a strange coloring and the birds slowed down to almost to stopping as the surroundings around turned dark as the sky turned a murky orange color.

"What the heck!? Is this a genjutsu?!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke tensed.

'This can't be!?' Sasuke noticed the similarities of what was happening to a genjutsu he knew all too well. However, he noticed that Sakura and he were still in their normal colors, which meant that whatever genjutsu was up wasn't what he thought it was.

"AIIIEEE!!! Help me!!!" Both brand new Genin heard someone scream and jumped into the trees to use the branches as a fast mode of transport through jumping. They both came up upon a woman who had fallen and a large metal beast moving towards her.

"Leave me alone!" The woman cried out as Sakura and Sasuke was shocked at the appearance of the creature and how it got into Konoha without any ninja noticing.

"I-Is that... a demon?" Sakura shivered in fear as Sasuke and she hid their chakra signature. Both wondering if they should run as they knew they couldn't defeat a monster like that.

**"Heh heh heh! Fresh blood!" **The creature raised a giant spinning claw. The creature, clearly a metallic demon, was about to crush the woman when a barrier of sorts produced on a circle of gray light with smaller shapes and lines within came around the woman and protected her. **"What the-"**

"Yesh. You criminals always have to rain on my parade." Sakura and Sasuke looked up and were shocked to see an armored person wearing a metallic armor that looked a cross between mechanized suits from sci-fi anime and a demon's armor. It had gray and orange colors with hints of raven theme in the armor with an gray orb on the right gauntlet palm with strange orange gems around it as there was a gray glass on the face over the eyes and mouth in a strange pattern of sunglasses connected to a beak and whisker like marks with orange glowing orbs behind the glasses like face plate over a metal covered face. An orange clothe was fluttering off the person's hips with a strange crest of a four left cover with a card suite in each leaf on it, gray feathers that looked like to be made of gray light was on the back of the neck and upper back like a feather hood, and a large mob of while white hair with several long strands like whips was a top the person's head as orange, yet soft looking, metal horns were where the person's ears should be. However, what shocked Sakura and Sasuke, as well as the woman on the circle, was the fact the person was floating in the air as if defying gravity.

'W-Who...No, w-what is that!?' Sasuke thought as Sakura had similar thoughts.

**"Slagging ONI Guard. Why don't you scamp and like me dine in peace!?"**

"Glass Rabbit, Copy...Blade, please." The person chimed happily for the gray orb to glow.

"Alright. Blade form. Stand-by. Ready. Set up!" The person's hand split apart to expose a blade of energy made of gray energy with orange lines.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not an ONI... I'm an ALICE."The white hair figure suddenly disappeared only for several large gashes to tear the demon causing neon blue blood to come out of the demon.

**"Agh! Come here, you out-dated piece of metal!" **The demon began to trash around to hit the speedy figure. **"There is no way I am going to let your low-tech body defeat me!"** A large barrel appeared on the demon's back. **"Dark cannon!" **A blast of dark energy was fired at the armor protector.

"Glass Shield! Protection!" Several pieces of a glass like substance appeared in front of the figure to block the attack as if it was just water.

"I maybe old, but at least I know how to fight." The figure chimed, making Sakura and Sasuke recognize the voice was that of a pre-teen.

'Where have I heard this voice before?' Sasuke wondered as the figure curled up as another gray circle appeared beneath it-as neither Genin could figure out if it was female or male.

"Alright! Glass Break, please!"

"Glass Rain! Set up. Auto-fire!" The figure unfurled for the glass from before to shatter in a blast of energy pressure and hire at the monster which hit it with some damaged.

"Down though the rabbit hole, reflecting through the looking glass! Sealing of the madness, please!" The figure chanted.

"Alright. Sealing mode. Set up. Stand by. Ready!" The blade turned into several wings with orange smaller ones.

"Sorry, dude. You are-"

**"Barrier Smasher!" **The demon's large paw turned into a hammer and slammed it onto the barrier protecting the woman and cracks form.

"Aie!" The woman recoiled in horror that she was about to die and closed her eyes.

"'Shortcut. Pillar'" Sakura and Sasuke watched as a pillar came out of the earth and launched the woman into the air before the barrier broke and the figure catch the woman while getting graced by the blade on the demon on the right shoulder while flying back, and held her hand out for several gray and orange streams of light to come off of the wings and ensnared the demon before crushing it and made the demon glow.

"Sealing Prism Complete!" The orb chimed as the glowing demon...turned into a small metal cube with a dark orb with red glowing eyes in it to land on the growled.

"You forced me to use that power." The figure sighed, with a human like tongue hanging out with an orange little gem in it with strange marking around it like a tattoo. "Excuse me, but I need to put you down." Figure put the woman down, who just looked at the block with shock.

**"Let me out of this infernal cube! I will destroy you!"** The cube bounced around as it was clear the demon was inside.

'....Why doesn't it kill it?' Sakura and Sasuke thought as the figure walked up to the cube, which began shouting insults in a strange language they didn't understand. They were shocked that the demon got turned into a cube.

"Shut it!" The figure stopped the cube's bouncing by holding it in place with its foot which the Genin noticed had high heels that were barrels with knife like appendages on the tip of the foot and back. "Let's see." The figure pulled a tube structure out and turned it a few times like a puzzle for it to unfold and become like a corner with small gray wire connecting to form a flat square. "Come on you stupid thing!" The figure whacked the device with its now returned normal hand for a glowing screen of light blue to appear within the square. "Man... Why do I have to do this every time? Those younger idiots keep forgetting I'm bad at memorizing."

'What the heck is that thing doing?" Both Genin, as well as innocent woman, thought as to why the figure hasn't killed the demon.

"Alright. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

'EH!? It's an arrest!?!' Sakura and Sasuke gapped, never dreaming of seeing a demon getting arrested!

"You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have a lawyer present with you during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire. If you do choose to talk to the law enforcement, you have the right to end the interview at any time... Oh, wait, that one not for this.. Oops. Okay. Do you understand the rights I have just explained?"

**"Yes! You scrap metal!" **The cube yelled, trying to escape, but couldn't.

"Alright. You are charged with attempting to murder a human, attempting to devour the forbidden substance of human plasma, attempting to resist arrest, and assaulting a civilian as I am not a true officer of the law enforcement office, but have full arresting powers. Do you understand?"

**"Let me out of this cube!!!"**

"I will take that as a yes." The figure sighed, picking up the cube and make the tube back to normal before putting both in a black fuzzy orb that absorbed both on its waist. The figure turned to the woman, causing Sakura and Sasuke to see the figure had blue blood much like the demon.

"W-W-What are you going to do with me!?" The woman shouted, still in horror as the figure knelled down to her.

"Nothing, but erase the memory of this event." The figure put its finger on the woman's forehead for gray lines to appear on her forehead and her eyes dull in a trance. "Annoying, but I will get in trouble for it if I don't do it. Plus, in exchange for the memory loss, you get a few months, sometimes years added to your life as long as death isn't from a wound or illness." The figure chimed, its glowing orange eyes turned into happy lines as if it was a toy robot as it took a white feather out of the woman's forehead and it disappeared. "Well, bye!" The figure jumped up for a gray circle appears and the figure turned into some kind of metal bird and flew off.

Sakura and Sasuke watched as the sky and surroundings turned back to normal with animals moving again and the woman blinked to look around. "Huh? How did I get here?"

"Woof!" A dog came out of the bushes.

"Oh! There you are! Let's get out of here." The woman chimed with her pet and ran off to go home. Sakura and Sasuke noticed all the damaged from the demon was gone, as if fixed.

"....Sasuke... Did everything we just see..." Sakura said in complete shock.

"Yeah.... It's hard to believe, but that was definitely real." Sasuke sighed while shaking his head. 'But... I know I heard that voice before... But where?' Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke... We should-"

"No. If we tell someone, that guy might come and wipe out our memories. Let's find out who it is first before telling someone." Sasuke sighed, knowing he wanted to know what power the figure had and how it used it.

"Yeah..." Sakura paled, not wanting memory wipe or, worse, death to come to her before she made Sasuke hers... Sakura left Sasuke as they both needed rest for tomorrow as it was the meeting for all the Genin just graduated.

)----(

-"Alice-0013, thanks for the criminal arrest."- A figure on a screen in an apartment that was somewhat run-down... Actually, it appeared to have not been serviced for years, yet a person lived in it. The apartment was somewhat clean with posters all over the walls and such for a pre-teen wanting to become a ninja.

"No problem. The ONI unit doesn't have enough members to cover everywhere, so I cover it as it is my home." A pre-teen chimed at the screen, which was in the form of the child's television to hide it. "Also, I have finally become a ninja. I will soon be going on missions outside of Konoha."

-"I see. I will have an ONI officer cover you when you are gone. We have some new recruits out of the ONI academy."- The figure sighed. -"Just tell me whenever you leave so that I can send the officer over."-

"Yep! Got it!" The pre-teen chimed, still in the shadows as the screen turned off. "Luckily, since I am not accepted by my people, I can kill humans without breaking the law since it is my job as a ninja." The pre-teen flinched and looked at the wound covered by bandages for blue to strain through with red chakra to light the bandages on fire and expose the metal and wires in the arm. "Stupid beast. It amazes me it was once part of the Juubi, a beast made from the bodies of corrupted Mana and lost their minds to merge into the beast that would avenge them." The pre-teen snorted as orange energy captured the chakra and took it back into the pre-teen's body. "It keeps forgetting I cannot use its power when I haven't put the plasma copy of humans into my lubricant plasma to make it look and become like human blood to heal me.... And I already used too much power of the fake device to heal myself without breaking it. Oh, well. It will be fine." The pre-teen sighed while opening the window door to the porch from the room the pre-teen was in and looked at the moon.

'This world is so wonderful. Sure, humans are somewhat insensitive to it, but I am amazed my kind refuses to live with humans... Or try to eat them.' The pre-teen sighed, not noticing a villager seeing the blond leaning over the rail.

"Demon! Why don't you jump and die!" The summer blue eyes looked at the voice and got hit in the face with a glass battle that shatter and cut the blond's cheek. Since it was a red sauce, it cover the pre-teen's blood as the villager glared before running off.

The pre-teen frowned before smiling somberly. 'Even when the humans deny my existence for the sacrifice I have done for them. Konoha is my home... Gaia is my Home...

As the ALICE unit ALICE-0013 and my human name...' The blond smiled a small made smile at the moon.

)-----(

Uchiha Sasuke brooded while sitting in the classroom where the Genin were to meet. He was just glad that none of his fangirls had yet to pounce. However, the last Uchiha was reflecting on what he had seen yesterday. He wondered just how that person he saw had the power to kill a demon much larger than itself... But, he also wondered who that being went after it "arrested" the other demon and wiped the memory of the events from the by-stander being attacked by the other demon. He was so into his thoughts, he didn't notice someone sit on the same desk row as he was at.

"Naruto! Why are you here!? This class for only people who passed!" Sasuke sighed, snapping out of his thoughts. It was amazing how stupid some people can really be.

"What!? Can't you see the headband?!" Sasuke's eyes widen.

_"Yesh! You criminals always have to rain on my parade."_

'No way... It couldn't be...' Sasuke thought as he noticed a bandage on Naruto faced as did the student talking to Uzumaki Naruto. But, there was no way Naruto could be the demon from before. Naruto was the deadlast from the academy. An idiot and goof ball through and through. Most of his grades were horrible except the math, which was the best in class, and mediocre taijutsu which was probably what kept him from being kicked out of the academy.

"What's with the bandage?" The student snorted.

"Just got cut while doing some cleaning." Naruto sheepishly grinned, but Sasuke raised an eyebrow and knew that was a lie.

However, before Sasuke could ponder more, Yamanaka Ino and Sakura ran through the door and Sakura saw Sasuke before running up to Naruto. Naruto smiled and got up to say something only to be pushed out of the way by the pink hair girl.

"Sasuke-kun! Is this seat taken?" Sakura asked, believing that the events yesterday had made Sasuke closer to her.

"Wait! I was here before you!"

"Same here! Why do you get to sit by Sasuke-kun!?" Sasuke just ignored his fangirls, hoping they would beat each other unconscious so none of their immature attitudes. Yet, when Sasuke looked towards the front of the room only to find a seething Naruto knelling on the desk in front of him.

"Naruto! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" All the fangirls yelled at Naruto, who looked at them before looking back.

'Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Why does everyone love this human?' Naruto pondered while glaring.

"Get lost." Both snorted while sparks flew. Then, a student talking below Naruto moved back and knocked Naruto's balance off when he hit Naruto's food.

"ACK!" Naruto barely kept his lips from hitting Sasuke's by using his arms to stop his body... But, he bit his tongue in the process and tears welled up in his eyes. 'Shot! I hope I didn't accidentally activate it!'

Sasuke, however, noticed a slight black tattoo on Naruto's tongue... Before his fangirls dragged Naruto off the desk and began to beat him. "How dare you try to kiss Sasuke-kun!?!"

"You stuck your tongue at him, too!"

"You gay perv!"

"Oh...." Naruto rubbed the black eye he had while Umino Iruka, their now past sensei, was lecturing about being a ninja and such and that they were now still at the bottom of the food chain. 'Why is it female humans that are fangirls so mean?'

"...The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of the village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jônin, a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments." Iruka sighed as the students began to whisper.

'I know they will put me with Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought with burning love while Naruto had some panic in his face.

'Three man cells with a sensei!?! Oh, shoot! I forgot humans don't send their own kind into battle unprepared unless they are mental! This is bad! How am I going to hide my other life now?!' Naruto thought with sweat on his face.

'Three man cell? Sounds like two too many...' Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the hidden panic in the blond's face. 'But, if Naruto was in my cell then I can see if he is that demon.'

"I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal." Itachi sighed at all the complaints that came after that before silencing the new Genin and began calling out the teams. Naruto ignored Iruka till he heard his name. "Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto.... Haruno Sakura." Sakura's head dropped while Naruto wondered if he could trust her. "And Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes!" Sakura cheered.

'No!' Naruto thought. 'Why did I have that jerk on my team!?! If he finds out!?' Naruto let out a sigh while dropping his head. "Why me?" Naruto whispered under his breath which Sasuke caught. Sasuke wondered if that meant Naruto knew that Sasuke was onto him. Then Sasuke realized Naruto must have purposely failed to make sure noone would connect him to being a demon.

"Ok, everyone. I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed." Iruka sighed as everyone began to talk or get up to leave.

"Agh..." Naruto flinched as a pain came from his right arm. 'Not again! When will that stupid fox figure out it can't heal me without the additive to my plasma lubricant. I best heal myself before the fox causes more harm than good.' Naruto let out a sigh while leaving the classroom, not noticing Sasuke was following him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran after Sasuke. "Wait! Don't you want eat lunch with me?!" Sakura asked while following the raven hair pre-teen.

"No...." Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Remember yesterday?"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked before remembering about the demon event and nodded before seeing Sasuke was following Naruto. "Why are you following Naruto?"

"Simple. I think he was that guy yesterday." Sasuke whispered as both stalked Naruto as the blond was heading into the woods close to the academy.

"But, there is no way-"

"Exactly. Think about it. Naruto is the deadlast of the academy, so who would accept him of being a demon slayer... But, I saw a part of the same tattoo from that guy's tongue on Naruto's tongue... Also, why did you all beat Naruto when he prevented a very awkward situation from happening at the cost of biting his tongue?" Sasuke asked with a sigh as Sakura blushed.

"W-Well, he was rude to you!" Sakura stuttered in a whisper.

"...." Sasuke sighed at Sakura's stupidity. It was amazed how she was the top kunoichi when she doesn't use that big brain of hers for simple stuff like this. They both watched from behind a tree as they saw Naruto standing in a small clearing. Naruto took off his coat to expose a white sleeveless shirt and bandaged on Naruto's right arm... With dark blue blood on it.

'No way!' Both Genin thought. They had a demon for a teammate!

"Agh!" Naruto yelped with a spark of orange suddenly lit the bandages on fire and patted them out, though they turned to ash. "Man... Why am I the only one who has to deal with problems like this...?" Naruto groaned, Sakura and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was Naruto like one of those anti-heroes, fighting his own kind to protect humans from pure evil?

'Nah...' Both humans sighed. Naruto "arrested" the demon, so Naruto's people actually didn't like their kind killing humans... Wait, they both remembered Naruto saying human blood was a forbidden substance to his kind... So, no human blood meant humanoid demon and blood means demon looking demon?

"...So...Confused..." Sakura and Sasuke sighed; their brains feeling like a enemy ninja had a go at it in a battle. They then watched Naruto pulled out a black egg from his pocket.

"...I know you can't take much more, but I am horrible with these kinds of spells." Naruto sighed to the egg. "Holy winds, sooth my wound." Naruto kissed the egg for it to glow and his body to glow as a wind went around him to heal his wound as well as caused the bandaged on his face to fly off. Naruto sighed as the light died down. "Thank you... EH!?!" Naruto happened to look up to see Sakura and Sasuke, who had moved a little to see better, hiding behind a tree. "Oh-no! I have been found out!" Naruto glared at them both. "I'm sorry!" Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura and Sasuke, shocking them.

'How did he move that fast!?' Sakura and Sasuke thought.

"Sorry! From the-" Naruto held the egg out in his hand.

-CRACK!-

"EEH!?" Sakura and Sasuke just stared as the egg cracked before turning into dust. "M-M-My copy egg..." Sakura and Sasuke just blinked as tears came to Naruto's eyes.

"Oh-nooooo!" Naruto cried, confusing both humans as they expected Naruto was about to wipe their memories. "Oie!!! What am I going to do!? I'm going to be dismantled! Become scrap metal! I'm totally going off line for good!!"

"Eh?" Sakura and Sasuke looked as Naruto was on the ground, kneeling in defeat and actual tears falling off his cheeks.

"Naruto..." Sakura felt kind of bad before Naruto got up and turned to them, tears in his eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone what I am!" Sakura and Sasuke flinched as Naruto hugged them, begging. "If the council-"

"Woah. Woah. Woah." Sasuke sighed pushing Naruto off as Sakura, even though she didn't exact like Naruto, was loving being close to Sasuke thanks to Naruto. "Naruto. Why the heck are you hiding in the first place that you are a demon?" Naruto recoiled. "We saw you yesterday fight and defeat a demon to protect a woman in strange armor."

"EH!? H-H-How the heck did you see that when I put up a barrier!?" Naruto recoiled in shock. "Even if you were in the barrier area's before the barrier was made, you wouldn't know a thing-I'm doomed!!" Naruto wailed like a child, shocking both Sakura and Sasuke. "If the council finds out about this, they'll have me dismantled!"  
"Dismantled?" Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blond in confusion and then realized Naruto meant he would be killed. "No way!!! You're people will kill because you were found out by us!?!"

"No.... I mean Konoha's council..." Naruto blinked, still having tears in his eyes. "...They'll probably try to dismantle me and study me to make a weapon of mass destruction. I know there are some evil people in that council." Naruto sighed, drying his tears. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't care if I have to be your personal slave! If they find out what I am, they will want to use me for bad things!"

"You mean evil?" Sasuke asked."

"No, bad. You humans don't understand the real concept of evil and holy at all." Naruto sighed while Sakura and Sasuke sweated. "Evil isn't bad. If just reflects the darker nature of people like dishonest, hiding stuff, and such for both good and bad."

"...You lost us..." Sakura sighed while Sasuke cocked his head, utterly confused.

Naruto sighed before his stomach roared. "Er... I'll explain over some lunch..."

"Oh! I forgot my lunch back at the academy!" Sakura pouted while Sasuke also realized he forgot to buy a lunch.

"Leave to me!" Naruto fazed out of existence and, after a few minutes, reappeared with a picnic basket. "I couldn't go back to the academy, so I stopped at my place and grabbed some food from there as well as a picnic set I been wanting to use!" Naruto chimed while Sakura and Sasuke sweated.

'Mood swings, much?' Sakura and Sasuke sweated as Naruto set up the little picnic. However, they never saw Naruto really act like that before. Usually, he was a delinquent guy who appeared to care about noone and always in trouble with a grin on his face.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Both looked at the meal Naruto had set up and was shock to see a teapot of very cute nature with neatly put out food like sandwiches and some kind of cookies. Sakura and Sasuke sat down, utterly confused and shock. "Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, cutely cocking his head.

"...I didn't know you have a feminine side, Naruto..." Sakura sighed, taking a tea cup with some tea that had peppermint tea in it. 'Naruto's good at making tea.'

"Huh? What do you mean by that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Dope." Sasuke sighed, frowning at the blond. "Who knew the deadlast like frilly stuff like a little girl?" Sasuke snorted.

"But... I am a girl." Sakura and Sasuke spat out their tea, hitting Naruto in the face. "Oie, oie... That isn't nice!" Naruto pouted "her" cheeks while using her coat, which was still off from earlier.

"You're a girl!!?" Sakura and Sasuke shouted in shock.

"Hai... What is wrong with that?" Naruto sighed.

"B-B-But... Guy... Date... Oie." Sakura's eyes were wide while her brain was fired.

"I guess because I'm embarrassed of my body, that my loose clothes make all you humans believe I am a guy." Naruto sighed, hands on her face as it was red with embarrassment. "For my kind, I have a really weird body which is now only seen with some of the bad ones of my kind."

"You mean the demon we saw?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai. Though, all of you humans call my kind demons. We are not like the Bijuu which like the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha twelve years ago who is sealed in my stomach." Naruto sighed; Sakura and Sasuke just looked at Naruto. They wondered how as the blond continued. "We are actually aliens from space, alien robots to be exact. Though we are much like humans in body type except for a few variations of our kind. The bad ones drink human blood because it gives them power from a virus that turned my planet into a decaying mass of metal and my people into decaying monsters. The anti-virus put into the ones like me before leaving our planet was looking for a new home as our home was doomed. However... I kind of crashed the ship in slip space somehow and ended up crashing onto this planet millions of years ago." Naruto sheepishly grinned while both sweated.

'For being over so many years older than us, she sure acts like a kid.' Sakura and Sasuke sighed, understanding a robot of alien nature could possible live that long.

"This caused everyone to become dormant for a while till a couple of thousand years ago when everyone began to wake up. Some were attacked by humans and discovered human blood could increase their powers in exchange for their past appearance and becoming a bad beast that has to keep devouring blood to stay strong. My people saw the problems that came with our arrival and moved to a large moon that my people rebuilt into our new home and use a special barrier to keep it out of sight. During that time till twelve years ago, I wandered around in a ghost like stay many of my can turn into invisible to humans looking for my body. However, because I was an "out-dated" model, I was excluded by my people and I became an Outlaw, a hunter of the bad ones as I began to like humans. I was labeled defected for many reason, but mainly because I have almost all of what you humans call 'emotions' and free will. I wanted to join you humans so bad and twelve years ago, I was finally able to do it. However, it was soon greeted with the Kyuubi attacking Konoha, which I made my choice as my home. I volunteered myself for the sealing when the Fourth's Hokage's son was a stillborn and hadn't anyone to seal the beast in and I don't have chakra, so it was no problem."

"No chakra? How the heck can you use jutsus?" Sakura asked.

"I have mana, which this planet is full of, so I am at least not totally looked away from my people because of my mistake. Humans used to just use mana, too, but humans used too much of the planets mana and caused a total collapse of society which lead to beings named after mana to become bad because of losing the protection of the mana and this lead to the Bijuu becoming created and the ninja world and chakra as well. Chakra is like a refined mana, so I can use mana for jutsus... But, as you could see with my grades at the academy, it's a lot harder to use mana for jutsus than it is for chakra as mana is usually taken _out_ of the body to mold and such, so I am not used to using it in my body." Naruto sighed. "Magic is a filled with formulas and such to get mana control right and alchemy is similar, too."

"You can use magic?" Sasuke asked, a little light coming to his eyes.

"Hai. The real kind, not the silly fake magic you humans call magic." Naruto chimed. "It's like the fantasy magic you see in those shows with dragons and such, but the chanting part is also real, so we use programing to shorten spell casting with special devices called Magic Processors. This is my magic processor." Naruto held up a metal looking round charm with a four-leaf clover with a black card suit on each leaf with a orange orb gem in the middle of the charm and the charm was hanging off a chain. "This is Glass Rabbit. However, my processor unit is kind of unique.... In a bad way." Naruto sighed.

"How?" Sakura asked before noticing the way Sasuke had his legs. He was sitting with his legs curled up to his body like a girl. "Sasuke... Why are you sitting that way?" Sakura asked as Sasuke realized how he was sitting and panicked while correcting himself.

"Sasuke is a girl, too!" Naruto chimed while Sakura and Sasuke looked at her with shock. "I saw Sasuke in the locker room and-ACK!"

"Shut up, dope!!!" Sasuke screamed while getting Naruto in a choke hold only to cover his mouth as a high, pitch girl scream came out of his mouth.

".....So... That's why you never went on a date with me." Naruto shivered as Sakura looked down.

"Anger! Killer intent!" Naruto hid behind Sasuke. However, Sakura suddenly became happy with a smile.

"Oh, well, better now than an embarrassing later. But, Sasuke... You have to be my friend now." Both Genin shivered under the venom that came with that.

"S-Sure... Just promise not to tell anyone... I thought I was a guy till the Uchiha massacre and I woke up after the event as a girl. I guess someone in the clan put a special henge on me to look down to genetics as a guy... But, I don't want to be looked down on because I am a girl."

"Why!? You are amazing!" Sakura shouted, shocked that was the reason.

"... Because a lot of girls our age act like idiots as fangirls." Sakura recoiled at that bull's-eye before Sasuke looked down while holding her knees. "But, even though I still bad at talking at others, I can at least be more direct as a guy as I became very shy when the henge came off." Sasuke sighed, looking away.

"Heh... I guess we all have secrets except for Sakura." Naruto stuck her tongue out for Sakura and Sasuke to see her tattoo. "I almost 'died' as you humans call the end of your life. It was actually how my kind got the anti-virus. I was dying and fell into the middle of my planet where the KORORO or 'soul' of my creator was and saw it shatter to prevent the virus from getting its power... But, one fragment hit me and saved my life by repairing me. It also gave me a special ability to use words to make stuff happen which is really cool... Except when I over use it and loose my main voice." Naruto sighed.

"However, you can use a magic processor with no problems, but it isn't really affected of shorting spells to a better fighting keyword or phrase till a person uses the assistance of a Mana, a being made of mana. Usually, a person would use a mana from an Alterworld, or a world connected to another by the mana it is made from, or a free world or one from the world you are currently on. However, some people, especially in my case, use a Soul Mana."

"Soul Mana?" Both preteens asked.

"You saw that egg I had early?" Sakura and Sasuke asked. "Well, that was just a copy of a fusion of my two Soul Mana. They are formed from emotions and kind of like a person's little wanna-be self/alter ego. Right now, I don't know where mine are. We were separated because of the crash. However, there are two modes for the processor. Mage is normal mode which is for battle and such. However, Knight, which I am currently able to go into with the fake egg for a fake Soul Mana, is for hardcore battles and outer-space with shows my people's robotic nature by turning our flew armor, or skin, into a hard armor over my exoskeleton."

"I see. So, you hunt demons down to keep them from hurting humans?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... Konoha is my home and there is no way I am going to let the bad guys hurt those I live to protect." Naruto smiled a mad smile, making Sakura and Sasuke sweat. "What?... Oh! Don't tell me I used my real smile!? It always creep humans out!" Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"....Nah...We are just not use to it." Sasuke sighed, smiling. Naruto was definitely a good gal and just like them..... Wait. "Hold it! Isn't it illegal for demons to kill humans?"

"Yes." Naruto then realized what Sasuke was getting at. "However, my people's laws never grandfathered me in as I am a very old model and when they redid the system to rebuild our society, they forgot all about me and never put me in the system. So, I can kill if I want and even take human blood." Both pre-teens looked at Naruto with horror. "However, my people are suppose to protect life, no matter what it is. Plus, even when the older villagers hate me for the Kyuubi inside me, I feel more at home then even back on my home world. I have finally found my place to fit in, all I have to do is adjust and have people adjusted with me!" Naruto chimed with the wicked smile, but Sakura and Sasuke saw it was really filled with joy.

"Yeah..." Both humans smiled back. Naruto was really a good person, being a demon, alien, or robot.

"...So... You don't hate me... You know... For-"

"Nah, dope." Sasuke snorted while ruffling Naruto's hair. "You're annoying voice, yeah, which is one of the reasons we figure out it was you as the demon hunter... But, you are you, not the Kyuubi or the other e-I mean, bad demons. But, I do have one question."

"What?" Naruto asked while Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Can you teach me to do magic?" Sakura asked, her eyes going fangirl shining. Sakura stared before realizing the Sasuke she knew wasn't exactly the real Sasuke and sighed.

"...Only if you promise not to get revenge for your clan..." Naruto sighed.

"What!? Why!?" Sasuke shouted, gripping Naruto's collar.

"...My people can also sense the emotions of other beings, though my kind can block theirs from others of our kind... Right before the Uchiha Massacre, I got a really strange... feeling from your brother, Sasuke." Naruto shivered, remembering it. "It was like a void of nothing except with some shards of emotions here and there... I don't know exactly how to explain it." Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock while Sakura finally began to use her brain for more than school work.

"...No way... You're basically saying that he had a blank mind..." Sakura said while Sasuke dropped Naruto and looked at Sakura.

"I-I don't know... I'm not saying for you to drop the revenge, Sasuke... But, try to find out more..." Naruto sighed. "I just don't want you to go down a path that will lead to your ruin as I seen one of my friends back on my planet did and almost killed me." Sasuke saw the pain in Naruto's eyes as well as the tears welling out.

"...Alright..." Sasuke sighed... But, now that she thought of it, her brother told her to get revenge for the clan by killing him and told him how... Which now actually didn't fit in place as it did before. 'There is something more going on that I never noticed... I can't believe I let my emotions blind me.'

-CLICK!-

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto to see Naruto had opened her charm that was her magic processor to see it was also a watch. "We better get going. It's almost time to meet our sensei." Naruto put on her coat and began to collect up the picnic stuff. "I'll meet you at the academy." Naruto fazed out of existence again.

"I so got to learn that." Sasuke sighed while Sakura nodded. That was a really cool version of teleporting.

)-----(

"Agh! How long is he going to keep us waiting!?" Naruto shouted while puffing out her cheeks in anger.

"I agree with you, dope." Sasuke snorted as Sakura and she was sitting in the desks as they had been waiting for almost two hours for their sensei to come. Even Iruka left along with everyone else.

"Heh." Naruto evilly smirked before grabbing an eraser and put it in the doorway, Sakura and Sasuke sweating at the fact Naruto was floating.

"What are you doing, Naruto!?" Sakura shouted as Naruto dropped down.

"It's what he gets for making us wait!" Naruto chimed with a grin.

"I want no part of it." Sakura sighed while her Inner Sakura was chuckling, loving this kind of stuff.

"Dope... No way would a superior ninja fall for such a simple trap." Sasuke sighed even though she too had a little feeling of excitement from it.

"True..." Sakura and Sasuke saw Naruto do her true smile while sticking her tongue out.

'Oh, boy.' Both thought as a hand opened the door and a cloud of white covered the face of the Jônin that opened the door.

"Shortcut-Water Balloon." Naruto whispered and quickly redrew her tongue for a water balloon to appear above the sliver hair man's head.

-SPLASH!-

"Agh!" The Jônin glared at Naruto, his sliver hair now shocking wet as the blond laughed as did Sakura and Sasuke chuckled at the soaked man.

"Ha ha ha! That's what you get for being late!" Naruto laughed.

"How shall I put this?" The sliver hair Jônin eye-smiled as only his right eyes was exposed on his covered face. "Based on my first impression, I'd have to say.... I hate you!!" All three gulped, knowing this was not good.

To be continued...

* * *

Alright. Now I have three stories. I have some elements of Shugo Chara! in this story, but I will let you, the readers, figure out what elements they are. However, I don't know when I will be able to update any of my stories as I will not have much time with a big project. I will try to update soon.


	2. Attention!

Attention! Adoption and Challenge!

I've lost interest in Secret Magic completely, so I'm dropping the story. However, like I said, I never will drop a story, so instead of deleting it, I will allow it up for adoption! If you want to adopt the story, you have to give me a good idea of what you're planning to do with the story and it has to stay PG-13. If I get more than five people ask me for adoption of this story-and any story I put up for adoption-I will make a mini-contest where you all will send me through Docx a second chapter and I'll do the old copy and paste on word trick and put them on Secret Magic to let the people who read Secret Magic choose who gets to adopt it out of the people I see have the potential to make it a good story with hints of their ideas.

However, this post also isn't just to say, "Sorry, I am putting my story up for adoption," but I am also declaring a challenge! I really like Naruto/Transformer Armada stories, but there is a major lag of them, so this challenge is to boost that! The requirements of this challenge are:

-Has to be Naruto/Transformers Armada crossover, but you can use any information from the entire Transformers series, you just got to keep to the two canon timeline and characters mainly.

-No OCs. There is a proper way to make a fill in character which some of you will see when I post up a bunch of stories in one story category so I can let you all vote on what I will be posting next after I finish doing updates on my present stories, but OCs are not it.

-Naruto has to be an alien, any type ranging from robot to even super psychic power alien as long as it is not an actual alien race from another anime, manga, and television series. I don't wanna see Naruto being a copy of Dragonball with this, so you can only use the other anime and sources as source material to help make your new Naruto. Don't worry, Naruto can be either male or female, I just tend to do Naruto a girl a lot. However, Naruto can be any alien, just keep the guy somewhat human looking and is pretty old for how he/or possibly she looks. Example, you can make him/ possibly her like the sorcerers from The Sorcerer's Apprentice-which I might add if a pretty good movie-and can use similar powers to that movie. The only catch is no matter how powerful you want to make Naruto, you have to make it so he is decent powerful… Like, he got a seal on him while running away from his world thanks to them going evil or something like that and now he has trouble using his powers for example.

-Also, no one is to known about Naruto being an alien. Not even the Hokage. However, Naruto's two teammates Sakura and Sasuke will discover on the first chapter and they have to keep it a secret. I would prefer these stories to stick to the first part of the Naruto series, but if you want to do it with Naruto Shippuuden, talk to me first through either review of messaging me.

-And, last, you all have to keep it PG-13. This is a must.

Alright, now that I got that over with, you can start with reviewing. There is no time limit on the challenge, but someone has to adopt this story by the end of the year. So, review if you want to adopt this story or you want to take on my challenge.


End file.
